Embodiments described herein relate to ground conductivity meters.
Ground conductivity meters are extensively used in a variety of fields, such as agriculture, archeology and groundwater exploration among others, for ground characterization due to their ease of use and noninvasive nature.
Ground conductivity meters typically rely on measurement of a ratio between an extremely small ground response signal to a relatively large signal emitted from a transmitter of the ground conductivity meter, and thus are sensitive instruments. The smaller the separation between the transmitter coil and the receiver coil the greater the sensitivity of the instrument to the primary field effects. Maintaining calibration of a ground conductivity meter over periods of time can be difficult, especially in an environment of changing operational conditions such as temperature.
Accordingly, improving the calibration of ground conductivity meters is desirable.